1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic container of a stick type, which is suitable for portable use and constructed of: a lid element which holds therein a cosmetic such as a solid one, a powdered one such as a cheek rouge, a presto powder, a face powder and like cosmetics; and, a main body element engaged with the lid element, wherein a cosmetic brush is extensibly mounted in the main body element and extended upward from the main body element by means of a telescopic mechanism of the main body element when the cosmetic stored in the lid element is picked up by the cosmetic brush in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of conventional cosmetic containers of a stick type is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 6-30106, for example. This conventional one comprises an applicator container and a cosmetic container. The applicator container (herein after referred to as “main body element”) stores therein an applicator (hereinafter referred to as “cosmetic brush”), wherein the cosmetic brush is extensibly mounted in the main body element and extended downward from the main body element by means of a telescopic mechanism of the main body element when a cosmetic stored in the lid element is picked up by the cosmetic brush.
In use, the cosmetic brush is extended downward from the main body element by operating the telescopic mechanism of the main body element to have a lower end portion of the cosmetic brush brought into press-contact with the cosmetic of the lid element, so that the cosmetic in the lid element is partially transferred to the lower end portion of the cosmetic brush through frictional contact between the cosmetic and the cosmetic brush. The operation the telescopic mechanism of the main body element described above is effected by rotating the main body element relative to the lid element held stationary. Under such circumstances, the cosmetic brush is further extended downward from the main body element.
Due to this, the main body element is pushed upward relative to the lid element as a result of the reaction to the cosmetic brush's downward push on the cosmetic of the lid element held stationary by the user, so that the main body element has an engaging portion of its sleeve component disengaged from the lid element. At this time, since the cosmetic brush has already picked up the cosmetic of the lid element through friction contact between the cosmetic brush and the cosmetic stored in the lid element, it is possible for the user to apply the thus picked up cosmetic to his or her face using the cosmetic brush.
However, the conventional cosmetic container suffers from serious damage to the cosmetic brush resulted from failure in disengagement of the main body element from the lid element. More specifically, in use, the main body element is rotated relative to the lid element to move its cosmetic brush downward and brought into press-contact with the cosmetic stored in the lid element. At this time, when the user does not pull up the main body relative to the lid element held stationary by the user, further rotation of the main body element relative to the lid element leads to the cosmetic brush's excessive pressure onto the cosmetic in the lid element, which causes seriously damage to the cosmetic brush. One of examples of such serious damage to the cosmetic brush is a mushroom-like deformation of the lower portion of the cosmetic brush.
In addition to the above problem, the above-mentioned further rotation of the main body element relative to the lid element also leads to transfer of an excessive amount of the cosmetic to the cosmetic brush in use. Such excessive transfer of the cosmetic to the cosmetic brush is further enhanced by the mushroom-like deformation of the lower portion of the cosmetic brush.
Further, after use of the conventional cosmetic container, when the main body element is engaged again with the lid element, there is a fear that a considerable amount of the cosmetic is emitted from the lid element due to a so-called “piston effect” of the main body element inserted into the lid element. This is further another problem inherent in the conventional cosmetic container.